


Ah, to be young again

by lancel0t



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Vane is baby and Percy has to be nice and take care of him, im gonna add more chara tags as they show up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancel0t/pseuds/lancel0t
Summary: Percival has been sucked into a bit of a problem, his comrade seems to have suddenly turned into a small child. Not only is he unsure how or why it happened, but now he has to take over running the Order while Lancelot is away while caring for a young Vane at the same time.





	Ah, to be young again

     This was quite the predicament; here Percival was, standing in front of a small crying blonde child in very oversized clothing. Said child was none other than the vice captain of the Order of the White Knights, Vane. The man wasn't sure what happened – his friend was just fine this morning, and suddenly while they were talking, Vane had shrunk into a child.    
  
He had to do something, or else the crying child would drive him mad. Carefully, he walked towards the boy and squatted down to his eye level. The boy stopped his wailing for that moment, wiping his tears and snot on his now too big shirt. He spoke between sobs and hiccups.   
  
     "M-mister? Where am I? W-where's Lancey? I...I wanna go home..." More pathetic sobs and tears started coming from the boy. He was scared and alone. He had no idea who Percival was, and as much as he hated to admit it, he felt a bit sorry for him. The man put his hand on Vane's shoulder, trying to provide some comfort before speaking.   
  
"My name is Percival. Lancelot is gone right now, but he will be back soon. He told me to watch you. If you keep crying, I can't tell him that you're a big boy like he is. Now, we need to get some clothes that fit; are you hungry? If you stop crying we can eat your favorite food."   
  
The boy quickly wiped off his face as best as he could; he seemed driven by wanting to be a "big boy" like his best friend. Percival felt a little guilty for telling a white lie like that, but the reality is he wasn't sure how else to calm him down. He didn't have much information about Vane's childhood aside from his friendship with Lancelot; and considering Vane's reaction to his words, he looked up to his friend quite a bit.   
  
"O-okay! I'll try to be brave, Lancey is super brave, so he'll be proud of me if I can be brave too!" The boy beamed and sniffed a little, though he had calmed down, his nose was still a bit runny. Percival stood back up, motioning for Vane to follow him. Excitedly, the boy ran over to him and grabbed hold of his hand. Percival's initial instinct was to pull away. He looked down at the boy, tear stains on his round little cheeks, a shy smile on his face, and snot running down his nose. Perhaps...he would make an exception this time. The two of them made their way through the barracks, Vane held onto Percival's hand tightly; other knights eyed the two curiously, muttering to one another, most likely wondering why Percival was with a young child. They'd reached their destination, until he could buy proper clothes for Vane; a trainee uniform for a harvin seemed to fit the boy just fine.   
  
     Soon the two of them made their way to the kitchen. When they walked in, Vane let go of Percival's hand and ran in excitedly. He jumped and cheered, the man smiled a little to himself. ' _So Vane has always had a passion for cooking... How cute._ ' Immediately, Percival scolded himself for the thought. Vane? Cute? He was an annoying mongrel! He couldn't think of this matter now, he had a child to feed. Once again he squatted to be eye level with Vane.  
  
"So, what do you want to eat?"  Vane put his little hand on his chin, swinging his entire body back and forth.   
  
"Ummm!" He looked around, avoiding Percival's gaze. "I dunno!" He giggled with his words.   
  
Percival attempted not to look annoyed, instead, he thought for a moment. A small smile came to his lips when he came to a decision. He stood up and Vane looked up at him curiously.   
  
"How about porridge?"    
  
To this, Vane grinned ear to ear and jumped up and down.   
  
"Yes!! Mommy always makes me porridge for breakfast!! I love porridge! Oh! Oh! Can I help? Mommy always lets me help too! She says I'm a good helper!"   
  
Percival put a hand on Vane's head, of course he'd be the type to love cooking from such a young age. "Of course you can."   
  
The two of them gathered the ingredients, prepped, and began cooking the porridge. Vane listened very carefully and intensely at any of Percival's instructions. Percival was very surprised at how well behaved the boy was, considering how annoying he was as an adult. Soon, they both sat down and ate the porridge together. While eating it together Percival thought to himself. This was something Vane made for him a while back, when he was injured. Now he was here, eating it with a young version of his friend. Wait, friend? Percival wasn’t sure how he felt about that thought. He pushed it to the back of his mind as he ate, trying to keep Vane from making too much of a mess while he did so.   
  
\---  
  
     Percival stood before the group of knights in training, they seemed confused and muttered amongst each other, until Percival called attention.   
  
"Alright listen up! As you know, your captain is out, so naturally your vice captain would be here for training. Unfortunately, he is currently... in a situation. Therefore, I will be taking over as vice captain. Any questions?"   
  
A wave of hands shot up at once. Percival could feel himself getting annoyed already.   
  
"If your question is about what happened to your vice captain, put your hands down." Just like that, all the hands went down.   
  
"To answer what you all are wondering about Vane, here it is." Percival gently leaned down a little, urging a small Vane in front of him. The boy hid his face in Percival's leg, but peeked out just a tad in curiosity, before hiding his face again. Percival's voice spoke out once more.  
  
"I don't know what happened, but he will be in my care until Lancelot returns, and I will be performing all of Vanes duties as well." He pried Vane off of his leg to squat down to his eye level.   
  
     "Listen Vane, can you be a good boy and wait here while I do some work?" Vane nodded excitedly.   
  
"Yes!! I gotta be a good boy until Lancey comes back!! Do you know when he's coming back mister Paacivawl? I miss Lancey a lot..." Vane looked down at the ground, he fiddled with the hem of his shirt as tears began forming in his eyes.   
  
Oh gods, the boy was about to burst out into tears thinking about his friend, Percival really didn't have time to deal with this if he was going to perform Vane's duties and also take care of him. All he could think of was mentioning Lancelot, despite the boy being upset he was gone, he noticed that mentioning his friend seemed to calm him down.   
  
"Vane. Lancelot will be back soon, I told you that remember? He had to go do something very important, a big boy chore. Do you want him to come back and see you crying? You wanted to be a big boy like him didn't you?"   
  
Tears fell from the small blondes face as he quickly tried to wipe them away. He sniffled, pulling his shirt up to wipe his face. He looked up at Percival. "I..I wanna be a big boy.." He hiccuped.   
  
He didn't want to admit it, but young Vane was absolutely adorable. Percival had made a decision. First, he took out a handkerchief and wiped all the snot off of Vane's face. Next, he lifted the boy in his arms and stood to face the knights he'd be training for the day.   
  
"What are you standing around for!? Start running laps!"   
  
The knights in training quickly dispersed.    


\---   
  
     The day had come to an end, Percival figured Vane would be alright sleeping by himself, but decided against it as he already cried several times about feeling lonely. The man never considered Vane was such a crybaby at a young age. Though, he hadn't really cared enough to think about a young Vane, harsh as it sounded. The boy was laying in his bed, where he himself would also be sleeping. Percival was really unsure what to do about this situation, Lancelot wouldn't be back until next week, and he wasn't sure how long it would take Siegfried to arrive.

He rubbed his temples, if he kept thinking about this too hard he’d get a headache. Percival decided he’d write a letter to Siegfried as well as Lancelot in the morning. He felt Siegfried would probably know what happened and be able to help reverse the effect of...whatever caused this. He was tired, Percival really never considered how much effort went into childcare. Hopefully he’d be able to keep the boy entertained while temporarily taking over his job, he was vaguely aware that there were a few trainees that looked up to Vane quite a bit. Perhaps they could assist him… Percival carefully got into bed with the sleeping boy. The exhaustion really began to set in as soon as his head hit the pillow. Soon he was in just of a deep sleep as the child next to him.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is so self indulgent i just wanted vane to be little and hes!!!!!!! FUCKING!!! LITTLE!!!! (for reference he's six). also i thiink its implied that vanes parents are dead so im gonna roll w that which is gonna be fun. shout out to past me for having to watch my six year old cousin and therefore being able to write semi realistic dialogue for baby vane. i hope yall like this!! my percylan fic will be updated hopefully this week or next week! i havent started my second job yet (im having issues bc the HIRING PEOPLE ARE BEING CRYPTIDS!!!!!) but i had a bit of a mental block, then i had a depression episode that lasted me a couple days, so ive been slowed down a little. as ive said before im trying to write multiple chapters and fics so i can post things in chunks. (im doing a horrible job) but anyways! thanks for reading!!
> 
> **please do not seek out my social media to contact me, if you have any issues, please ask and i will give you something i feel comfortable sharing. thank you.**


End file.
